I'm Not Sick!
by YYG
Summary: Yami's sick and wants Yugi to be with him. So what does he do? Act like he doesn't know hie's sick of course!
1. Chapter 1

me: I'm still working on Baby I Like It and well..

Midknight: She forgot her notebook...

Me: I'm sorry. Anyway, here's a new one to make up for it. AND I WILL CONTINUE ON THE FORGOTEN ONE!

Midknight: ON WARD!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Night-Quil.

Rated M for language

Chapter 1

It was a peaceful Saturday morning. Birds sang lovely tunes and the trees danced in the cool breeze. Yugi opened his eyes and yawned. His eyes glanced over to his right noticing his shoes. He sat up wondering, 'Why am I on the floor?...Did I do something last night?..And why does my side hurt?' He looked on the bed and saw his lover, Yami, shivering.

Yugi shugged. He went out the room and turned the heat up. Since it was the morning and no one was up yet, it's the perfect time for a shower. He grabbed a towel from the cabinet and went to his closet. 'Wait, what the hell?' Yami started kicking off the covers and started to sweat in his sleep. 'He probably kicked me out the damn bed..' Yugi put his hand on his forehead.

"OW! OW, owie, ouchies!" Yami opened his eyes and saw Yugi jumpming up and down shaking his hand violently.

Yugi

I saw crimson eyes looking at me as if I were crazy. I looked at hand and it was a deep red color. Damn, it wasn't even eleven and I'm hurt already. I saw Yami sitting up on the bed staring at me with a blank expression. "Yami? Are you okay" I asked.

" *coughs* I'm fine, Aibou *coughs* Go take your shower." he said.

"No, Yami. You're sick, you need to take a shower." I said.

"No. Aibou. I'm not sick. I'm fine see?" he said.

I knew he was faking, but I said, "Okay, but if I hear so much as a sniffle-"

"Go, Aibou." he said pointing his finger out the door. I huffed and grabbed my clothes, closing the door behind me.

When I was done taking my shower, I wrapped a fluffy towel around my waist. The one thing I hate about taking showers is how my hair looks a freakin' rainbow. It takes almost an hour for me to make my bags frame my face. The rest of my hair just drys by itself and spikes up.

...I don't know WHAT my parents did to me...

I walked out the bathroom and into the hallway. Brrr. Didn't I just turn the heat up? Oh, well. I turned it up again, but I left the knob wet. I sighed and grabbed the edge of my towel to wipe it off. But while I wipped it off, I heard a loud...

"AHHH-CHOO!"

I flinched and ripped off the knob. I facepalmed. I knew if I didn't call someone, it's gonna get hot in here fast.

I walked into Ryou and Bakura's room (yes they live together ^_^) to warn them. When I opened the door I saw Ryou snuggling with Bakura. Wow, I don't want to think about what they did last night. Bakura cracked an eye open at me. I smiled and Bakura sat up, making Ryou fall out of the small bed.

"ACK! BLOODY HELL!" Ryou hit head on the dresser. I rushed over to help him up. Bakura sat him on the bed. "You know, a kiss or a hug would be a great way to say 'wake up, please'."

"SO anyway I came to tell you both that the thermostat broke and it's gonna get hot." I said.

"How hot, excatly?" Bakura asked.

"...Over ninety...-nine?" I said trying not to look at them.

"**WHAT?**" Ryou yelled.

"Who the devil broke it?" Bakura asked.

"It was an accident! Yami's sick and he sneezed and it startled me and-"

"Oh, I should have known. Only the midget would get scared of a sneeze." Bakura said smugly.

"...**WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY? DON"T CALL ME THAT I'M STILL GROWING!**" I said. I left the room quite pissed off then went to Marik and Malik's. (yes they live there too ^^) When I opened the door it wasn't any better than the white haired boys snuggling. At least Bakura and Ryou had on their shirts.

"AHHH-CHOOO!"

I stepped back and tripped over a forgoten shoe.

THUD!

"HUh? What th-Marik! Did you drug me again? Malik yelled screeching into Marik's ear. He was still fast asleep. Malik grabbed his ear and tugged, "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, SAMA?"

"AHH!" Marik held his ear and grabbed Malik's hair. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"YOU are! And let go of my hair! waaHid, itneyn, talaata, arba'a, Khamsa!(1)" Marik let go of his hair, "And stop druging me you jerk off!"

"Well, if you were to cooperate-"

"Cooperate? You tied me down last time! And I got bitemarks to prove it!"

"Well, you shouldn't be afraid of my-"

I closed the door loudly. That was enough of that. I checked on Yami and he smiled at me. I frowned and he looked confused. "Didn't I tell you I didn't want to hear a sniffle? Now look what your first sneeze made me do!" I showed him the knob still in my hand. "How did I make a knob appear in your hand?" he asked.

"NO! I was turning the heat up, then you sneezed and I ripped it off!" I said waving the knob around.

"Why?" he asked. "...Shut up.." I huffed.

"AHHH-CHOO!"

"Ra, Yami. Take some Night-Quil."

Me: (1) Malik had a secret spell to shut him up and obey him! MWHAHAHAHA!

MIdknight: NO! The real (1) It's the Egyptians numbers from one to five.

Me: R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Next's chapter!

Chapter 2

Yami

"Aibou, you worry too much I'm fine." I said quite annoyed because it was the thousandth time he asked. I want my plan to go right, but hell, if I knew he would be this annoying, not that I don't love him, I wouldn't have stopped! I didn't sleep in front of the fan to get bitched at! "I can't help it. I worry too much." he said.

"I'm f-"

"No, you're not. You're sick don't fight it." he said. I glared at him with a bit irratation. Apparantly he wasn't going to...AHHH-CHOOO!...let my plan go on. He left the room and came back with a glass of water and two pills. He glared at me with his ameythst eyes saying 'the easy or hard way.'

Hard.

"Yami, just swallow the damn things!" He yelled.

"No! No!" I screamed. I hit the pills out his hand and they ran under the dresser. He frowned. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this." he said.

"...what?" I said.

"Either take the pills or I do something drastic." he said.

I rolled my eyes at my Aibou. There isn't anything in this world that would mae me. Take. Those. Pills. I reffuse to believe I'm sick. I'd rather believe Dan Green quit voice acting. "Bakura! Marik! Can you guys help me? he yelled.

My eyes widened...did my own reincarnation screw me over? Well, ten minutes passed and thank the gods they didn't come.

Yugi

Yami looked at me as he smirked. I pouted slightly. Time to go to plan B. I went in Bakura's room and grabbed his dagger from the nightstand. It's time to play hostage. I walked back into the room holding the dagger to my wrist. Yami's eys pooped out of his head and I giggled. "Aibou, no! Put that down this instant!" he yelled.

"I would if I could, but I can't so I won't."

"Aibou, please! Don't hurt yourself! Put it down now!" He seemed mad, and that just made it more fun. "Hmm..no." I said waving the knife around and smiling innocently. I smirked and tosed it up in the air and caught it over and over again.

"Aibou, please! What is it going to take to keep you from hurting yourself?"

"You take the pills, I put it down."

"No!"

Okay, now Yami was forcing me to do this. I made a little cut in my forearm. It didn't hurt, but I had to act like it. "Oh, Ow! IS THERE ANY WAY TO END THIS! OW!"

"Aibou, no!" Yami can out the bed and swatted the knife from my arm. He hugged me and wouldn't let me go for a good fifteen minutes. "Yam-Yami-Y-Yami! I'm sor-sorry just let me go!" I begged.

"Oh, I should make you stay with me. You know, cause I'm sick?" he said.

"If you know you were sick, why did you deny it and not take the damn pills?" he hugged me closer and kissed my forehead.

"So I could be with you, all day." I blushed heavily. It was stil...nice of him to say that. But he put me through hell!

Stil...

He kissed me on the mouth. Then again. And again. At this rate he's _trying_ to get me sick. When I escaped his clutches, I went downstairs and again Marik and Malik were bickering.

"Blueberry!" Marik yelled.

"Strawberry!" Malik screamed.

"Why do you want to eat strawberries, you little freak(1)?" I asked as I passed the kitchen. "Thank you, Yugi! See? The midget gets it!"

"...**DO YOU WANT TO GET CURSED OUT TOO? I"M STILL GROWING BITCH!**" I yelled.

3 hours later

Thank gods that's over. It was 7:30 so I closed up shop. I went upstairs to my room.

"WHAT? YAMI?" I have to admit I got scared when he wasn't in our room. Where else could he be? I looked in the bathroom in my room. I saw him in the shower, cutains closed. I blushed.

He opened the curtain with his hand, one in his hair. "Care to join, Aibou?"

AHHH-CHOOO!

"...Maybe when you get better." I said.

Me: (1) I say to my friends if you eat strawberries you're a freakk ^^

Midknight: Do you guys eat strawberries? I LOVE 'EM!

Me: And tha't why you're perverted...R&R please


End file.
